


duermevela

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Raven Cycle Fest [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre ve a Ronan borroso esas mañanas, borroso y como le vio en la iglesia, excepto que esos días se cuela en su casa y en su cabeza y su cuerpo se niega a reaccionar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	duermevela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Spoilers de Blue Lily, Lily Blue.

Hay una forma en el suelo de su cuarto, quieta y llena de sangre. Siempre ve a Ronan borroso esas mañanas, borroso y como le vio en la iglesia, excepto que esos días se cuela en su casa y en su cabeza y su cuerpo se niega a reaccionar.

Cuando ocurre, Adam hiperventila sin hiperventilar. Sus músculos no despiertan, no consigue siquiera aferrarse a las sábanas para notar algo sólido. No duerme sobre su lado derecho, pero su cuerpo le traiciona y cuando eso ocurre la almohada parece cubrirle el rostro más que el oído, le engancha un pánico sordo en el pecho. Le dura varios minutos, la sangre agolpándose contra sus tímpanos y una eternidad en duermevela hasta que sus músculos se desperezan y la figura vuelve a ser Ronan: quieto, entero, retorcido en una posición imposible en el suelo del piso.

Da gracias porque Ronan no pueda verlo, la manera en la que se incorpora de golpe después y ese segundo de alivio y los posteriores, cuando pelea por recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Es un ritual. Se arrastra al baño arrancando crujidos a los tablones, abriendo la puerta con fuerza, hasta que el pomo y la madera gruñen. Se empapa el rostro de agua fría, lo hace una y otra vez hasta que su piel se queda insensible y le cuesta mover los dedos.

A veces le pisa de camino, le arrolla para comprobar que se mueve, se lo encuentra sentado en su cama después. “Mierda, Parrish, ¿podrías hacer más ruido? Creo que aún no has despertado a las monjas enfrente.”

Y la voz de Ronan siempre duele bien, pero duele especialmente bien esas mañanas.


End file.
